A Better Sword
by EternalKing
Summary: Ilya's brother attracted plenty of women. In fact, one could say it was absurd in how many girls were interested in him, but he was no playboy. He was too kind, too dense, to make a move. The same could not be said about Miyu's brother.


A Better Sword

Luvia was a young woman who thought very highly of herself in many ways.

She was the heir of a well established Magus family. She was an apprentice of the True Magician Zelretch. She was a great magus and a woman of peerless beauty. Her actions and personality were befitting that of a true aristocrat.

Except, right now, one would be hard pressed to believe in any of that given her current position.

Her body was enticingly bare, obviously meant to be devoured and drunk by her male partner.

Luvia could only bite her lip to keep her mouth shut. She knew her face had to look ridiculous as she could feel heat burning her stomach and cheeks. She almost _hated_ how amazing this felt and yet she couldn't because it just _felt_ so _good_ but why did it have to show on her flushed face!?

"Luvia." She heard a heated breath growl in her ear. She shuddered from the feeling as she squeezed his arms with her own behind her back. Her toned and firm body was under the control of the whims of this man.

She couldn't keep her focus, it was becoming hard just to think. Even simple mathematics that a five year old could answer immediately were beyond her brain capability.

She had no idea how much time had passed since she'd come into the room, whether it was a few minutes or a few hours, she couldn't tell.

She was covered in their sweat and saliva. How many positions did they assume in their time here? Her toes were painfully curled, an instinctive response to the pleasure.

"S-Shero!" She could only moan back in response. This was everything she ever wanted. Yet, at the same, it was so much more complicated than she fantasized.

"We've been at it for awhile! - But! - You sure are tight - Ugh! All that-! Exercise-! Really helps!" He said squeezing her hips. She pressed backwards as much as she could at the compliment.

"P-please Shero! Your s-sister will be home sooo-on!" She threw her face into his bed and moaned hard as he grinded against a particularly soft and sensitive part inside her. The cock that had been so thoroughly stretching out her entire tunnel would suddenly pulled back and, as she felt his cockhead catching every single one of her folds, made her shiver in pleasure as her body was fucked into lying straight on the bed.

"If you don't want Miyu to see, then you'll just have to make sure I cum." He said before biting her ear. He slid his hands from her hips to her large breasts and pressed his scar ridden chest into her firm back. Wrapped up in the muscled arms of a man she desired so much, while feeling his shaft buried to the hilt inside her - pressing back all the way to her womb, it was a feeling beyond anything she could have imagined.

"P-pleassseee!" She begged him and forced her head to turn so her cheek was on the bed, letting her gaze into Shirou's golden tinted eyes. "I-if I'm seen by your sister-" she breathed out in panic and pleasure.

"But don't you want her approval? Maybe if she knows how much your body comforts me she'll ask you to be your big sister. Besides. Don't you love to show off this body that you call more blessed than Rin's?" She couldn't say she approved of the way he liked to tease others when she was on the other side of it. It separated him from - from the other Shirouuu. She pressed her face back down and moaned. She hated how he teased her so easily, he targeted Rin just as much he did her, as if the fact that they had sex didn't deserve any special treatment.

He was so different from the one she knew, and as much as she loved the other one, Miyu's brother just made her pussy tingle simply from teasing her. Unlike the other, he was Magus and a warrior, a hero, for all intents and purposes despite calling himself a villain- he was observant and mature - he paid attention to her and made her body-.

Knock knock.

She lurched back and her mouth opened in shock, but Shirou shoved his fingers in and shut her up.

"Shirou-sama, Miyu-sama is currently asking for you." Came the voice of her new blonde maid. Shirou massaged her tongue, pressing down on the tip, center, and edges. Even now he wouldn't stop slamming into her.

Her drool poured out and tears flowed out in embarrassment and pleasure as he continued to pound her from behind.

"In that case, you can tell her that I'm free in my room right now. I'm a little busy, but I can talk to her here." She could practically feel herself have a heart attack at his words. She clenched him even harder in fear.

"Sehro~?" She let out accidentally. He pulled out her tongue in response. Her chin was pressing into a puddle of her drool.

"Make me cum Luvia. If you don't, you'll show my sister and your maids just how much of a slut you've become."

"Ih- ur- fuh~!" She tried to defend herself in vain. She was the one who came onto him originally, unable to help herself to a Shirou willing to respond to her advances when none would interfere. Little did she know that would twist her relationship with this one from two magi who fought together once to depraved lovers.

Unlike the other Shirou, he didn't simply keep his thoughts about her looks to himself, he acted on them, made her his!

He picked her up using her thighs. Her breasts ached for his touch again, but the ensuring thrusts ended that feeling for a different pleasure.

He got off the bed and faced her towards the door, standing up as he let both gravity and his hips crush her insides. "N-nooooo! AhhuuuuAhh! HhnnnAHH!" She tightened herself as much as she consciously could to get him to finish. If she were caught and exposed like this, she would die inside, if he continued to fuck her in front of others, then her last bit of pride would completely disappear and she would become a slut for him.

She forced herself to wrap one arm around his neck, caressing the skin just below his hair, while the other gripped and fondled his sack weakly.

'Please just cum!' She begged him within her mind. She didn't have the energy to spare to ask aloud.

She felt the faintest hint of magecraft use from him and couldn't for the life of her understand why in her current state, but it wasn't long before her mind state completely faltered under pleasure.

He dropped her, honest to god dropped her onto his cock, slamming it right into her womb. The ensuring combination pain and pleasure made her cum hard enough she could crush a dumbbell as she choked on her spit, unable to even groan. Her eyes rolled back and her eyesight blacked out.

The end of her pussy laid hard on the head of his tool, her nerves, tempered with the pain that comes with magecraft, lit up as if it were her first time activating her magic circuits. She couldn't even feel the rest of his penis, only the thick tip that her body was pushing onto due to gravity.

If he pushed her off his cock and onto the floor face first she wouldn't have even registered it. Her ability to understand even her surroundings was thrown away for the shocks of pleasure as he held her up with his thick, strong, cock.

She was still conscious, but it was clear he had exhausted her through his intensity and in that moment whatever reason she had to hold on had vanished. Her eyes were open and vacant.

She was so tired from the pleasure she couldn't bring herself to care if Rin Tohsaka walked through that door to slap her and call her a slut or a bitch.

Because regardless of what state she was in, she accepted that both were true. She was now his. It was undeniable, even if she wanted to.

Her mind drifted to Shirou, with a face that was pure and hair a bright red. 'Sorry Shero. But if you had just noticed me, I wouldn't be in this situation.'

She was turned around and laid on the floor to see the scarred body of her lover, his red and white hair messed up in a way that enhanced his looks.

He leaned forward to whisper to her. "I haven't cum yet."

Fear jolted through her first. But then she weakly opened her wet legs up. Her hand opened her pussy up as the other squeezed his penis. Both of their proof of sex were heated enough to melt ice cream. He cornered her. She accepted her fate as his bitch. If she didn't, then it would only lead to her giving herself more trouble. She could only hope that he would soon finish and wouldn't actually show this sight to his sister, potentially corrupting her.

"I..." she breathed out weakly to his neck. "I love youuuu!" He slammed his cock back inside, cutting her off.

'I'm sorryyy Miyuuu! You're adopted Onee-san has completely fallen for your big brother! I love hiss cooockk!' She moaned as her eyes forced themselves shut while apologizing to the younger girl in her mind. She didn't think of anything else, even as the door opened, revealing to the person who opened it her loose and exhausted face.

In the back of her mind, trapped in lust, she thought back to how she began to feel the pleasure of a woman. The memories brought back positive feelings and served to make her wetter for her lover.

* * *

Miyu's brother gripped his knees as he was forced to listen to those children fight along with Luvia and Rin. The three of them wished they didn't need to stay back, but only one of them knew a plan going sideways when they saw one.

"We can't stay here." He declared. Standing up and stretching his arm.

""You can't!"" The two female heirs grabbed his arms to stop him.

"If you go out there, you'll be dead weight. You can't go through another fight and survive." Rin warned him.

"Even if you don't like it-!" Luvia tried to calm him down. But it wouldn't work. This was someone who already lost everything and gave up everything. This person lived when he was content dying.

"It's exactly because I don't like it!" He snapped calmly. The two winced, not used to such a mature expression and strong to to come from this face. "I'm not going in without a plan either. Kiritsugu still has some tools that I can use, and my body isn't so weak that it'll collapse so early into a fight."

"Your BODY isn't the issue here!" Rin hissed. "Your soul-!"

"You overestimate the influence that heroic spirit had over me. Everything that Heroic Spirit was is already imprinted in me. I have enough in me to tip the tides in those girls' favors. Even if it's from a distance, especially if it's from a distance, Julius won't be able to see me coming."

The two gripped him, and he stared them in the eye.

"Miyu wants you to be safe." She said to him. She may have adopted Miyu due to the situation, but she has earnestly come to care for that girl.

"What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't go?" He responded simply.

The two girls closed their eyes...and opened them with a fierce look.

"Fine! But you aren't going alone! Someone has to watch you and make sure you don't kill yourself." Rin casually said while flicked her hair back.

"We've left too much in the hands of those children. If we can do something now, than we will." She declared determined.

This made him give a small smile as he looked down to his arm, testing his grip while they slightly turned pink. "Kiritsugu's only got a few bullets that can help out against what we're up against...and with my circuit's current quality I have maybe two, three noble phantasms I can trace before I have to start pushing my body. Even if I skimp out on the quality, that number will only rise to seven or eight. Despite what I said, I'm gonna have to be careful without a class card in my hand, and I can't feel the endless energy that Miyu had previously given me either." He calmly analyzed his own condition to prepare for the battle.

Rin grimaced. "And even if we go out there, we don't have the strength to match up without the Kaleido-sticks I don't have enough gems on me for such a big fight."

Luvia frowned. "And martial arts will only be so effective as well."

Then the two girls blinked. Rin prodded Shirou with a small blush but a serious face. "Wait, do you think it's possible for your combat effieciency to rise if you had more prana at your disposal?"

He rose an eyebrow as he began to walk out to find one of Kiritsugu's guns. "It'll make thing easier obviously, but the quality of what I can trace will still have to be lowered more than usual."

She understood where Rin was going with her line of thought, having also seen the girls practice it once or twice and being more of a Magus than a spellcaster in comparison to him. "I see. Certainly if we were to do THAT it might be the edge to keep him from changing further as well ensure his own safety..." Still, the idea made her blush more than Rin.

He turned around, slinging a large rifle across his back. "Okay, what exactly are you two blushing about?"

"It's a method that will give you more mana to use, but it's somewhat...crude." Rin explained, looking away as she did.

He looked between them. "Well I wouldn't refuse it, but I won't force you to do it either." They stopped him, shaking their heads.

"As it stands, you're the one who can stand toe to toe with the Ainsworth's. It's our duty to make sure you have every advantage you can get." She said, nodding with Rin.

"Then tell me what to do." He nodded to them with trust clear in his eyes.

Rin gulped and took his cheeks in his hands, and his face showed some surprise, but no embarrassment like theirs did.

"Just leave it to us and, and try not to distract us too much." The twin tailed girl pulled his face slowly and leaned up to kiss him. Her lips attached themselves to his as they kissed deeply. The girl kissed once, twice, three times and more, pulling at his bottom lip between her own when not pressing against his.

Meanwhile she pulled up his shirt and focused on her magic crest, feeling heat as she connected it with the other boy, once she felt the slightest hint of the bond, she anxiously swallowed and stuck her tongue out to trail across his chest, pulling up HIS shirt and wrapping her arms around him for maximum contact to imprint her magic crest on him.

Likewise, Rin did the same as her hands left Shirou's face to hug his arm, their tongues leaving their mouths to swap saliva. Luvia felt a bit of pride as her more voluptuous form covered more of that muscled body than the Tohsaka's.

The other two's tongue swirled around the other, darting in and out. Shirou's arm, the one being hugged by Rin, snaked itself around inside her shirt and around her waist, letting more skin to touch to assist in the ritual.

Rin shivered as her magic crest imprinted on Shirou's left arm. She pulled her head back, a thread of saliva connecting the two as she hugged Shirou, both the magic crest on his arm and on her body glowed in sync as she tested the connection.

This left Luvia open to finish her end of the transfer, and after using the back of her hand to wipe away Rin's spittle she connected her mouth to Shirou's.

Her Magic Crest sent a shock through her body that she couldn't tell was pleasurable or painful due to the tongue that was currently making contact with her own. She shivered against Shirou and wondered if it was a bad thing when she occasionally inhaled and exhaled onto his lower face due to the sensation of her Magic Crest's reaction.

His arm traced up her stomach to grab her bare breasts from under his shirt, elbow pleasantly pressed against her belly as he gently fondled her. He dragged out her tongue which made her flinch back only for his mouth to chase her mouth and suck on her tongue before letting it go.

Her tongue shot out and twisted against his, wrestling the muscle between their mouths. She moved to wrap her arms around his neck when she was pulled away roughly by a skinny hand that definitely did not match the large and rough hand that had been grasping her breasts. Her tongue was still sticking out as drool began to fall

"Oi, I get that the sensations are too much, but remember we're in a serious situation here." Said a scowling Rin, not hiding the real reason she interfered.

"Hmp." Luvia couldn't bring herself to scoff hard. If that had kept going, she definitely wouldn't have been the one to stop.

Shirou looked unfazed by the interruption as he looked down to his arms and new lines adorned on his arms like a brand. "What I'll be able to output will definitely be increased with these...thank you both for this." When he looked up to their eyes, both blushed at the gratitude bare in his eyes.

With that, he left, leaving them to try and calm down as he gathered what few resources there were to confront Julian. Once he did, the two had composed themselves enough to follow in support.

When they reached the battlefield, there wasn't much they had been able to do except pull or tackle the girls out of some close calls.

In contrast, Shirou had done far more.

Using his connection to their magic crests and circuits, he used a bow from afar to create weapons he had seen himself, not relying on the knowledge of the counter guardian in order to lessen the strain on himself.

He shot that annoying little devil Beatrice using one of the spears of the lancer he'd seen in his fight to save Miyu, destroying the class card she was using and nearly killing the girl in the process.

Then Sakura began to try and kill Miyu and Shirou together, prompting the siblings to fight together as the former convinced the latter to knock her out instead of killing her. They succeeding in removing the Berserker class card from the girl he saw die in front of him, but Miyu was knocked out of the battle from there on.

Then with Bazett and Ilya, he used the Saber class card and together they fought Julian until eventually he was taken over by Darius, where Shirou used Rule Breaker and one of Tanaka's arms to separate the two egos.

Julian had fallen to the ground unconscious, but Erica and the Pandora's Box were still a problem, until Shirou kicked Tanaka into the box without telling them anything.

Ilya had been panicking over what he did, with Chloe laughing and Miyu trying to defend her brother but failing as she didn't actually approve.

Then, before they could do anything else the box gained a bright glow and sank into the ground, leaving an unconscious Erica and a Tanaka throwing a tantrum.

Turns out that Tanaka's body was somehow able to purify the box just enough that it succeeding in fixing whatever was wrong with the Earth's body without killing anyone in the process.

Which apparently hadn't been what Shirou intended as he admitting that he assumed Tanaka and the box would both blow up, scandalizing Ilya and Miyu.

When Julian had woken up, he was still more than angered at what they did, as they still weren't sure if the world was fine beyond Tanaka's cryptic words. In the end, Angelica and Shirou fought against Julian and Beatrice, letting the latter boy release his pent up emotions before admitting that he was tired of fighting in his exhaustion.

When he regained his energy, he along with the older magi to fix the bodies of Angelica, Beatrice, and Sakura, removing the mental locks that prevented them from feeling certain emotions, but they needed to find a certain doll creator in order to make sure their bodies wouldn't degrade.

After a talk with Miyu and Sakura, and then later with Julian, the group from another world decided to journey to theirs, just in case the world wasn't as fixed as they thought.

Luvia brought Shirou into her family as she did Miyu, as his former home wasn't exactly theirs in this world. Likewise, Sakura and the Ainsworth's were allowed to live with her as well, but not as unconditional as the two Emiya's.

It would be after their troubles ended that Luvia, Rin, and the Emiya girls would find themselves in a new kind of trouble.

(Trouble that they loved to get into)


End file.
